


You’d sound better with my last name.

by Alex_J_D_M



Category: Harry potter Hogwarts mystery
Genre: F/F, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_D_M/pseuds/Alex_J_D_M
Summary: -please forgive me, this is my first time writing a fanfic-So, I don’t think I’m gonna put much of the cannon stuff in here, I’m just gonna focus on Penny and the M/Cs relationship.I used the character that I made for the game in this, and slowly started developing how she looked and acted. So- yeah. Enjoy.





	You’d sound better with my last name.

**Author's Note:**

> damn it, Rowan.

It was a grey day, boring and dark, and fifth year Piper Jackson had just found the room of requirement. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with people, feelings, or anything of the sort. The room, she decided, would be a place for her to put down her emotional baggage, and let go of any stress, or pent up emotions, in an extremely unhealthy way. At first, she went to the room once a month, not wanting to overdo it, then it moved to once a week. This fit fine with her schedule. Then, it moved to once a day. Her time in the room could range anywhere from an hour, to five, or six. She’d go in at six pm, skip dinner, then go back to the Ravenclaw common room as soon as she was ready. Rowan understood that Piper needed her alone time, but got suspicious of her habits when long sleeved shirts became a necessity. Despite this, they would say nothing about the topic, barely even noticing that she was gone sometimes. But, a certain Hufflepuff was getting suspicious of her whereabouts. Penny Haywood, bless her soul. One night, she was pacing the corridors. Her mind wouldn’t be at ease until she found her companion. She was growing weary, and stressing out. What could Piper be doing that was so important? As her soft, motherly, voice started spurting our possible answers, a large door appeared in the wall to her right. It was a jaw dropping sight. “Maybe she’s in there?” Penny pondered, timidly approaching the door. She sighed, preparing herself mentally for what could be in there, then put her hand on the door, and pushed it open. It was a large room, but it was pretty blank. There was nothing on the walls, no furniture, no nothing. After a few minutes she noticed Piper, shooting her a terrified glare. She rushed to roll down her sleeves, making the mistake of wearing a white shirt, then shoved something into her pocket. Penny approached her, as casually as she could, then sat down by her friends side. She didn’t see anything wrong with Piper, she just looked... tired. “Hey.” Piper blurted out, her voice almost a whisper. Whether it was her intention to be so quiet was unknown to Penny, but she replied in a similar tone. “So this is where you disappear off to?” Penny asked, putting a hand on the other girls knee. Piper nodded, looking at her arm. She refused to take her eyes off of it until Penny would disappear. She loved the girl, yeah, and even harboured some unspoken romantic feelings towards her, but she wasn’t in the mood for human contact. She never seemed to be anymore. Penny gave her friend a worried smile, and sighed. “You missed dinner again, Pipes.” Piper shot her a confused glare, then suspiciously looked back at her arm. “No- I was there. I just...” she lied, struggling to think of a plausible excuse. Penny didn’t buy it for one second, but let the topic go at the sight of Pipers discomfort. She could patronise her later. After a moment of silence, Penny turned to her. “So... what d’ya come here for?” She quietly asked, noticing Pipers glances at her arm. “Oh... well- I, just...” she started, tripping on every word she tried to speak. It was stressful on Pipers part, but worrying to Penny. Piper was never lost for words, and more importantly, Piper never stuttered. Ever. “I won’t judge you, Piper, but I need to know. I just want to make sure you’re safe because, believe it or not, I care about you.” The last part sounded foreign to Piper. She’d never been told that someone cared, and so assumed that no one did. The less she thought people cared, the less she cared. That’s what brought on her downward spiral. It was like an invisible tornado. It was wreaking havoc on Pipers life, but no one could see it. Penny obviously noticed the strange, unreadable look on Piper's face, and raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s wrong with your arm?” She mumbled, leaning on Piper. Piper shook her head. “I…I don't wanna…” Piper trails off, not knowing what to say. “It’s fine, Pen. I promise.” She whispered. Penny sighed, then lent over, and kissed her friend on the cheek. “You don’t have to go through whatever you’re going through alone.” She whispered in Pipers ear. The shorter part of the white strip in Pipers long black hair hid her face, but it was easy to tell she was flustered. After a few minutes of silence, Piper glanced at Penny. “Thank you.” she mumbled, falling asleep in her companions embrace. “No prob, Bob. i'm always here for you, and always will be.” Penny smiled at her friend, falling asleep as well. No one would notice if she didn't get back to the common room, right? That night, they slept in the room of requirement. It was a restless sleep, as they were sleeping on the hardwood floor, but it was nice, nonetheless. Penny curled up in her sleep, practically resting in her taller companions lap. In the early hours of the morning, 5 am, Piper woke up in a cold sweat. She noticed Penny curled up in her lap, and panicked. She went bright pink in the face, and stared at her. At the sudden movement Piper made when she saw Penny, Penny jolted up. “Huh? Wh-” she started, looking around. She saw Piper, and instantly noticed her state. “Pipes!” she shifted so she could look her in the eyes. Piper looked into her eyes, not realising how heavily she was breathing. “Yeah?” she looked at Penny, trying to keep her cool. Penny put a hand on her cheek. “You look like a hot mess.” Penny quietly laughed, moving the white streak of hair out of Piper's face. Piper shoved her away jokingly. “Penny!” she laughed, not noticing that her sleeve was coated in blood from earlier. Penny grabbed her arm and inspected her sleeve. “What happened? Are you ok?” she shot her a panicked look. “Penny, I’m fine! Nothing happened!” Piper gave her a serious look. “It’s just… paint. It's just paint.” Piper snatched her arm back, and rested her other hand on her shoulder. Penny nodded, hoping that that was the truth. “I… alright.” Penny nodded. She knew deep down that that was just a bad excuse, but her positivity blinded her common sense in that moment. Piper weakly smiled at her, then stood up. “I’m going for a walk. Wanna join me?” she smiled, outstretching her hand so Penny could use it to assist her standing up. Penny nodded, grabbing Pipers hand and standing. She didn't let go of her hand, but intertwined their fingers and started towards the door. With her other hand, Piper brushed some hair out of her face, and walked alongside her friend. The duo snuck around, until they managed to find their way outside. The cold bit at them both, but the warmth from the lack of distance between the two kept them warm. They walked around the border of the forbidden forest for a while, until the winter air became unbearable. “W -we should head back.” Piper muttered, as the sun rose. Penny nodded, and squeezed her hand. “Alright. Lets go.” she nodded. The two headed back, and managed to sneak back into the castle with ease. They walked around a little bit, until the faint sound of footsteps approaching them made Pipers stomach drop. Penny didn't hear it, she was too busy with her head in the clouds. Piper grabbed penny by the arm, and dragged her into a nearby storage closet. She quietly shut the door, and pressed her ear against the wood. Piper was so busy waiting for whoever it was to pass, that she didn’t notice the close proximity between her and Penny. Once the footsteps had passed, she looked at Penny and her eyes widened. Penny stifled back some laughter, and smiled at her. “What's this all about?” “Footsteps.” was the only thing she managed to blurt out, nervously playing with the hem of her shirt. “They’ve passed now, so we can go.” Piper muttered, after a moment of silence. Penny nodded, and reached for the door handle. She opened the door, and Piper backed out, completely flustered, and was followed by a red faced Penny. It took Piper a moment of studying her face, before the realisation hit her like a truck. If Penny was flustered from that, then maybe she had a chance with her. This gave her a slight burst of confidence, so she grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers like before. Penny gave her hand a light squeeze, and grinned to herself as they walked to the Hufflepuff common room. As they reached where the room was, Piper smiled at her. “We should do this more often.” she muttered, letting go of Penny’s hand. Penny leant in, and kissed her on the cheek. “Yeah. we should.” she whispered in Pipers ear. She moved back, and started into the common room. “See ya later, hero.” she smiled, disappearing into the room. Piper put her hand on her cheek where Penny had kissed her, and grinned like an idiot all the way back to the Ravenclaw common room. After she entered, she walked to her dorm and collapsed on her bed. At this, Rowan looked up from a book, and eyed her. “Where were you, then?” They laughed. “With Penny.” was the only response she gave, still with her hand on her cheek. Rowan rolled their, eyes, and looked back at the book. “You two should just kiss already.” she muttered, not truthfully knowing about Pipers feelings for her companion. “I wish.” piper muttered, sighing. Rowan sighed, and put down their book, lying back on their bed. “Just do it, Piper. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” was the last thing they said, before falling asleep. A few hours later, Piper opened her eyes, looked around the room. A familiar voice filled her ears from the common room, and brought a smile to her face. She quickly stood up, and got changed into some jeans, a baseball shirt and a ravenclaw letterman jacket. After that, the brushed her hair, and teeth, in the dorms bathrooms, and walked downstairs. She leant on the wall, going unnoticed by everyone, until she spoke up. “Ms Haywood. How in the world did you get in here?” she smiled, putting her hands into her pockets. Penny turned to face her, and smiled. “Good Morning to you too, Ms Jackson.” Penny smiled at her. A few students rolled their eyes at the whole situation. Rowan shooting them a ‘just kiss already’ glare from the couch. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Piper said, ignoring the looks they were receiving from other students. “Follow me.” Penny grinned at her, outstretching her hand. Piper took her hand, and was dragged out of the room. One student looked at Rowan, and grinned. “My money's on Haywood making the first move” they looked at them. “My money’s on Jackson then.” they grinned, shaking the students hand. Penny dragged Piper out of the school, and out to the edge of the forest, like they’d done last night. “Penny, what’re we doing?” Piper finally asked, glaring at her friend. “Just trust me.” Penny mumbled, leading her friend to a small cliff edge near the forest. Once they had arrived there, Penny sat down on the grass, letting go of Piper’s hand, and motioned for Piper to join her. Piper sat down quietly, and hugged her knees. “We’re talking about yesterday, Piper.” She said, in a matter of factly tone. Piper sighed, glaring at her. “Very well.” “Why were you there?” Penny asked, picking at some grass next to her. “That’s where I go to think.” Piper answered. “Think about what, exactly?” Penny pressed for more information. “You, for the most part.” Piper whispered, but Penny still heard, and it brought a smile to her face. “Me, huh?” “Well… let's be honest. You’re a thought provoking person.” Piper looked at her friend, weakly smiling. “Is that a good thing?” Penny asked, giggling to herself. God, how Piper had missed hearing that laugh. She just nodded in response, burying her face into her arms. Not much more was said, between the two. They both enjoyed silence, as it was like food for their thoughts. Though, Piper had turned a blind eye to the fact that that food could be poisoned. And that’s why she was the way she was. She was inside her own head, thinking about every little thing, then bottling up the thoughts like a fine wine, and pushing them to the back of her head. A few hours had passed them by, the time going practically unnoticed until Penny glanced at her watch. She said nothing about the time, wanting to keep Piper in her sights all day, and night if she could. It wasn’t that she enjoyed Pipers company -Well, she did. She enjoyed Pipers company more than would be considered platonic. But, she didn’t plan on spending all day with her. But, nonetheless, she enjoyed being with her. The silence was like a veil that covered them both, making it seem like they were practically alone together. Penny had leant her head on Pipers shoulder, and Piper had wrapped an arm around her and they just stayed like that until Piper spoke up. “Yunno, I never took you for the silent type, yet here you are, just sat next to me saying nothing for hours on end.” She laughed. Penny shrugged. “Well…” she looked for an excuse. “It’s not a problem, but I was just wondering… what goes through that head of yours?” Piper asked, glancing at her. “Oh… well…” Penny struggled to not make it sound like she was madly in love with her companion. “You… us… everything, really… mostly you, though.” She mumbled. Piper was silent for a moment, then glanced at Penny. “Jeez Penny, drool much?” Piper laughed. Penny shoved her jokingly, and laughed with her. “You’re unbelievable.” She grumbled, pretending to be angry. “Unbelievable? Maybe. An absolute ass? Absolutely.” Piper grinned, as Penny looked up at her. “You’re not an ass, Piper.” She smiled, stifling back the urge to see if Pipers lips were as soft as they looked. Then, it hit her that she was thinking that. She went bright red, and looked away. “Oh jeez.” She sighed. Piper, having none of that shyness, put a hand on Penny’s cheek, and moved her head so they were facing each other. Before anything could be said, the gap between them was closing. Piper was a few inches from penny’s face, when Rowan, who’d been watching the whole thing, fell out of a tree. The two snapped back to reality, and turned to face Rowan. “Rowan?” Penny stuttered, completely flustered. “The very same.” Rowan giggled, scrambling to their feet. “What the hell are you doing here?” Piper asked, bitter about what had just happened. “I better go.” Penny mumbled, running off. “Penny!” Piper called after her, as she ran back to the castle. Rowan looked at her apologetically, and sighed. “Someone's got a crush on Penny Haywood.” they said in a singsong sort of voice. “Who hasn't?” Piper muttered. Rowan rolled their eyes, and walked up to Piper. “You’re a lovesick fool, Piper Jackson.” Piper shook her head, and changed the subject. “I’m not in love. But, just what were you doing?” She asked, glaring at Rowan. They looked away from Piper awkwardly. “I may have made a bet on who was gonna make the first move. So…I came to see who would.” “Rowan Khanna, you did what?! There isn't anything going on between us! We’re friends. End scene.” Piper shoved them. “Mhm. And I can see without glasses.” Rowan rolled their eyes. Piper put her head in her hands. They were just friends, right?


End file.
